1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a handle and in particular to a handle for a re-writing device, facilitating hand carriage or moving of the device and concealing the main body of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Re-writing device is used together with digital processing device so as to read and write data onto an optical disc. The disc is re-writable by the re-writing device and the data can be stored and kept for number of years. However, the conventional handle of such device is normally mounted at the lateral sides of the housing of the device and the CD within the re-writing cartridge is easily released in the course of impact or moving and the handle is protruded from the sides which uses up space when the device is arranged together with other devices or appliances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a handle for an externally-connected re-writing device, which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The present invention is directed to the provision of an improved structure of a for a re-writing device, characterized in that an engaging hole for the handle is provided at an appropriate position on the operation panel of the device to provide horizontal insertion of the handle and to withdraw the handle from the engaging hole, the end face of the handle, which is at a furthest distance away from the handle mount base, is exposed on the surface of the operation panel and the main body of the handle is concealed within the re-writing device and the two lateral widths of frame seat of the individual re-writing device slightly clips to the two side walls of the handle and the corners of the lateral side of the handle mount base are provided with a sliding block and a sliding slot is provided to the frame seat lateral wall corresponding to the sliding block such that the sliding block is engaged with the sliding slot and is driven by the withdrawing direction of the handle.
It is an object of the invention to provide of an improved structure of a for a re-writing device, wherein the handle of the device is retrieved into the interior of the device and the re-writing device can be arranged together with other devices or appliances so as to reduce the space for placing these devices.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a re-writing device, wherein the handle can be withdraw like withdrawing a drawer or to conceal the handle by pushing in the handle.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of for a re-writing device, wherein the handle is provided with a plurality of heat dissipation holes which communicate with the interior of the re-writing device, and the atmosphere at the external end of the operation panel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a re-writing device, wherein the top edge of the engaging hole is provide with a finger recess allowing a finger to trigger the handle.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.